


PT 2

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [2]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, PDA, Sweet, Tough Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The physical test is upon us: the day students fight their teachers. Can't wait for Hizashi to be terrified by bugs.





	PT 2

        Today was the day of the physical test; the day class 1-A would fight the teachers. Who was fighting whom had already been decided, and Nedzu, the principal, was just now finishing explaining the rules to the students. Hizashi stood right behind Shōta as Nedzu talked, his attention constantly slipping and his eyes falling on the back of Shōta's head. Shōta felt Hizashi's gaze, but didn't react. The students' attention was on Nedzu, but it was still risky.   
       "And you'll be fighting me," Shōta cut in as Nedzu finished, staring at Shoto and Momo. They were strong kids, Shōta knew, and he had no intention of going easy on them. The other teachers announced who would be their opponents, alongside Hizashi.  
        Kyōka mentioned how Hizashi didn't seem that tough, much to Hizashi's frustration. He was going to go easy on them, but after that comment, he decided against it. Everyone went to their buses, the teachers in one and the students in another. Hizashi fumed and complained about Kyōka on the ride over.   
        As the bus stopped, the teachers filed out, Shōta and Hizashi in the back. Hizashi took the opportunity to grab Shōta and pull him to the side.   
       "What is it?" Shōta asked tiredly.   
       "Kiss for good luck?" Hizashi asked, hopeful. Shōta stared at him in response, and glanced around to see if anyone was watching; he wasn't a fan of PDA. When his eyes met no-one else's, his sights landed back on Hizashi, who was making puppy dog eyes. Shōta sighed. Hizashi was his weakness, he knew.   
        He leaned forward and kissed Hizashi, who leaned into it. The kiss gave them a bit more energy. Shōta pulled away before anyone noticed and walked toward the group of teachers. Hizashi trotted after him, a smile resting on his face. Shōta could clear up Hizashi's countenance in a second. Kyōka's words were forgotten in an instant.   
       The bus filled with the kids parked, and the students filed out neatly under Tenya's instructions. The teachers led the kids to Chiyo's, better known as Recovery Girl's, tent. The kids who were fighting first followed their teacher to the fighting grounds. Some kids chose to watch, while others prepared themselves for their fights and discussed strategies. The teachers sat in separate rooms, alone or in small groups. Shōta and Hizashi found an empty room.   
        Hizashi sat down and Shōta crawled on top of him, sprawling over his boyfriend like a cat. Hizashi grinned. He loved that Shōta liked to cuddle; holding Shōta in his arms always calmed him down a bit. He felt himself relax as Shōta sighed, digging his face into Hizashi's chest. Hizashi ran a hand through Shōta's hair. They sat like this for some time. The first fight ended, and the next began. Shōta breathed gently, having already drifted asleep.   
        Nedzu opened the door and was about to say something when he noticed Hizashi held a finger against his lips, another finger pointing down mutely at Shōta's sleeping form. Nedzu nodded, padded over, and climbed up to Hizashi.   
        "Aizawa-kun is next. He has some time, but you might want to wake him up soon," Nedzu whispered. Hizashi nodded and Nedzu climbed down and disappeared, shutting the door behind him. Shōta stirred.   
         "Is it my turn?" Shōta asked, still half asleep.   
         "Almost," Hizashi answered, "but you still got some time." Shōta looked up at Hizashi, and sat up. He reached out and stroked Hizashi's cheek. His hand snaked back, gripping the back of Hizashi's neck, just where his blonde hair ended and just above the top of Hizashi's gear. Shōta leaned forward, kissing Hizashi's cheek.   
         "Angel~" Hizashi moaned happily and pulled Shōta into a kiss. They parted only to catch their breath and pressed against each other again. Shōta, who was straddling Hizashi's lap, leaned more into it, pushing Hizashi against the back of the chair. Shōta pulled back, and his eyes met Hizashi's.   
        "I love you, honey," Hizashi announced, getting lost in Shōta's dark eyes.   
        "I love you, too," Shōta said, before burying his head into Hizashi's chest again. Hizashi smiled happily.   
         "I think it's your turn to take the stage, #1 listener!" Hizashi called out after a minute. Shōta groaned and pulled himself off of Hizashi's lap. He pulled on his goggles, nodded his goodbye to Hizashi, and left. The door clicked silently behind him.   
        "Aaaaannd I already miss him," Hizashi mumbled to himself. He waited a moment, his mind still on his boyfriend, then stood up and wandered into the viewing room where Chiyo sat.   
        "Come to watch him?" Chiyo asked innocently, though there was a knowing twinkle in her eye.   
        "Of course, Recovery Girl-sensei," Hizashi replied, leaning against the back wall.   
        Chiyo nodded happily towards the students who wandered in to watch. Izuku noticed Hizashi in the corner, who was watching the screens intently. He was going to say something, but his attention was pulled to the screens as the fight began.   
        Shōta's intriguing fight with Momo and Shōto came to an end around twenty minutes later.   
        "When it comes down to it, that man's a softie," Chiyo explained. Hizashi nodded in the back, but left as the screens revealed Shōta being released and standing up.   
        Momo and Shōto returned to Chiyo's tent and Hizashi met up with Shōta halfway.   
        "Shōta, darling!" he cooed, "You did great! And you were so handsome, too!" Hizashi wrapped his arms around Shōta and pulled him into a hug.   
        "You're up next. Try not to fail too badly," Shōta teased.   
        "I'll show you! No way those two can beat me!" Hizashi replied, determination filling his voice. Shōta couldn't help but smirk at Hizashi.   
        "Yeah, just be careful," Shōta mumbled, and was gone before Hizashi could gush over Shōta's concern.   
        "Will do," Hizashi said to the open air. Hizashi's fight began, and ended just before the 30 minutes were up. Shōta watched the battle silently, then smirked at the end.   
        "Are you going to get him?" Chiyo asked.   
        "Yeah," and with that, he walked nonchalantly to Hizashi's battleground, passing Kōji and Kyōka on the way there. The two stared at each other, realising Shōta was going to help out Hizashi. Kyōka broke out in a dirty grin.   
        A boot gently kicking his back woke Hizashi up.   
       "Thought I told you to be careful." Shōta's deep voice seemed to fill the world.   
       "S-Shōta," Hizashi breathed. "Are they gone?" Shōta knew he didn't mean the kids.   
       "Yeah." Shōta squatted next to Hizashi, who visibly relaxed at Shōta's reply. Hizashi turned slightly, so he was laying on his back.   
       "You know I hate bugs, right, dear? I really,  _really_  hate bugs."  
        "I know," Shōta sighed, and picked Hizashi up, princess-style. "Let's go back." Shōta started to carry Hizashi back to the tent.   
       "...thank you, Shōta," Hizashi said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.   
       "You're welcome."


End file.
